


Pliroy Tumblr Prompts and Ficlets

by Rachello344



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ongoing as I receive more prompts and write more shorter fic, Prompt Fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: This will include, as the title suggests, prompts I've received on Tumblr as well as shorter fic that I didn't want to post on their own.  These ones are going to be all Pliroy, all the time.





	1. Hair Makes the Man

There was shouting coming from around the corner.  Russian shouting.  J.J.’s brow furrowed as he crept closer to the wall.  That voice was Yuri’s… and that was definitely Lilia and Yakov shouting in unison…  What on earth could they be yelling about?

Carefully, J.J. peeked around the corner, eyes darting between the three figures down the hall.  Lilia and Yakov were standing side by side, facing off against—

Was that _Yuri_?

The defiant stance was the same, and the voice was definitely right, but the hair was—the hair was completely cropped, practically a buzz cut.  J.J.’s fingers itched to rub against it; it looked velvety from so far away.

Yuri spun around, shouting something in angry Russian before storming down the hallway.  Toward J.J.  He tried to get out of his way, but Yuri saw him before he could try to hide.  Yuri’s eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened.

“Did you need something, _your majesty_?” he spat.

J.J. backpedaled, arms up in defense.  “Nope, just seeing what the shouting was about.”  Hesitantly, he scratched the back of his head.  “Oh, and uh, I like it.”  He gestured at Yuri’s head.  “Your haircut, I mean.  It suits you.”

Yuri opened his mouth like he was going to start yelling again, but instead, he took a step back.  “What?  You—”  He touched his head, hand hovering for a moment before dropping back to his side.

“Yes?  It’s very masculine.  It, uh,” J.J. swallowed, eyes trailing along his jaw to the exposed line of his neck.  If he made eye contact again, he might pass out.  Seeing both eyes clearly was dangerous to his health and sanity.  He coughed.  “You look good.”

Yuri looked like he was reeling, stunned silent by J.J.’s compliment.  After a long moment, he said, “Thank you.  I think.”

J.J. thought of Yuri’s favorite leather jacket, thought of how broad it made his shoulders look, and had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything stupid.  “This should stop all the news outlets from calling you ‘fairy,’ eh?” J.J. nearly bit his tongue when Yuri smirked, expression turning dark and wicked.

“ _Good_.  I’m not a fucking _girl_.  I like being feminine fine, but I’m still a _guy_.”

“If you wear the leather jacket, you’ll really live up to your other nickname.”

Yuri’s eyes lit up.  “I just need to finally convince Otabek to teach me to ride a motorcycle.”

Unthinking, J.J. muttered a prayer in French.  This new Yuri was really going to be the death of him.  The pretty and feminine Yuri was already dangerous, but this sharper and masculine Yuri was somehow even worse.  God, but he had it bad.  Isabella and Leo were going to be insufferable when they found out.

“Hey, Leroy, are you okay?”  Yuri looked concerned.  “You seem a little… feverish?”

“It’s nothing,” J.J. said too quickly.  “Don’t worry about it!  Oh, is that the time?” He pretended to check a watch he wasn’t wearing.  He laughed, shaky and suspicious.  “I have to warm up!  Good luck today.”  He turned hastily, but a hand caught his wrist.

“Leroy—no, J.J.,” Yuri’s voice was softer than J.J. had ever heard it.  His breath caught in his throat.  “Thank you.  You better be on the podium today, though.  Otherwise, I’m going to have to assume you’re all talk.”

“Well, we can’t have that, eh, Tiger?”  J.J. shot him a smile over his shoulder.  Yuri released his wrist.  “Will you cheer for me?”

“Oh, fuck off, _as if_.”  Yuri snorted, turning his face away.  J.J. caught the slightest curve to his lips; he beamed.

“If I win, will you go on a date with me?”

“What?”


	2. A Needy Writer and a Tsundere Editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Writer/Editor Pliroy

“Yuri, I really don’t understand you,” Mila said, resting her chin on her hand.  “Anyone in the office would kill to have exclusive editing rights with Mr. Leroy.  He’s always on-time, his stories are excellent, he’s modest and willing to make changes–not to mention _handsome_.”

“They can fucking have him.  He’s obnoxious and cocky and I hate him.” Yuri said flatly, stirring his coffee.

“You know he won’t work with anyone else.”  Mila rolled her eyes.  “And he’s allowed to be cocky, he’s our top seller.”

“He texts me at all hours for inane things.”  As if to prove his point, his phone chimed with J.J.’s ringtone.  “See?  There he is now.”

“You have a specific…  Never mind, what does he want?”

“What are your thoughts on the word ‘moist’?” Yuri read aloud.  He squeezed the bridge of his nose.  “Fucking J.J., what the fuck do I care?”

Mila watched him type for a moment, frowning.  “Are you…  Did you send him that?”

“Verbatim,” Yuri confirmed, placing his phone back down.  When the phone chimed again, the screen lit up with a message.

Before Yuri could dismiss it, Mila read, “Come now, darling, don’t be coy~”

A moment later, the phone rang.  Yuri sighed heavily, but answered.  “What.”  His eyes narrowed as the other person–Mila thought it might be J.J.–spoke.  “No.  What?  No, I’m not coming over.  Why–I have a _life_ , you insolent–I will not tell you where I am!  I’m out!  …  No– _write your novel, J.J.”_

Yuri groaned, hanging up.

Mila sipped her drink, trying to play off her interest.  “So… what was that about?”

“He’s needy as fuck.  Those vultures can have him.”  His cheeks were red.  “Always fucking calling me when he has no business to…”

“Oh?  And do you always answer his calls?”

“What?  What does that matter?”

“No reason,” she said with an easy smile.  “When’s the wedding?”


	3. Faking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pretending to Hate Each Other AU

****As soon as the door closed behind them, as soon as they were in J.J.’s hotel room to presumably continue their argument where it won’t bother others, Yuri pressed J.J. against the door, gripped his face, and pressed their lips together.  J.J. moaned softly, running one hand through Yuri’s hair, the other snaking down his back to–

Yuri jumped, breaking the kiss.  “Eager, much?”

“Only for you, love,” J.J. said, drawing him back in.  “You know I have a hard time pretending in front of everyone.”  J.J. squeezed his ass playfully.  “Why would I want to hide the fact that I’m dating Russia’s rising star?”

Yuri shivered, though he wasn’t sure if it was the praise or the grope.  “Flatterer.”

“You’re not going to return the favor?” J.J. teased.  He kissed Yuri’s cheek, his jaw, just beside his ear.

“You’re a fucking rock star, you hardly need me to tell you how desirable you are.”  Yuri pouted.

“Mm, now was that so hard, _chaton_?”

“Fuck _off_ ,” he whined.  “There’s too much talking happening.  I demand more kissing and maybe some cuddling.”

J.J. brushed their noses together, beaming as he snuggled closer.  “As you wish, my prince.  Couch or bed?”

“Hotel couches suck.”

J.J. kissed him chastely.  “Bed it is.”

They both stripped out of their jackets and toed out of their shoes, settling side by side on the room’s single bed.  Yuri rested his head on J.J.’s chest, listening to his heart beat, strong beneath his ear.

“If you…  If you really want to, we can tell them,” he murmured.  J.J. stroked his head.

“I don’t mind letting them find out naturally, Yuri.  This is between us.  If they need to know, we’ll tell them, and if they find out, we won’t lie.  Is that okay?”  J.J.’s hand was soothing, gentle in its strength as he massaged his scalp.

“Yeah,” Yuri yawned, “that sounds okay.”

J.J. kissed the top of his head.  “How about a nap?”

“And then more kissing?”

“Of course.”

“I guess that’s fine, then.”  Yuri snuggled closer, hiding a second yawn.  “Must be horrible to be so old, needing naps all the time…”

“It’s a burden I must bear,” J.J. allowed, his tone teasing.  “But it means I get to cuddle with such an adorable kitten.”

“Your kitten has claws, Leroy,” Yuri said, as threatening as an actual kitten, even has he scratched lightly at J.J.’s peck, still covered by his shirt.  J.J. laughed, wrapping his arms around Yuri and squeezing him tightly.  Yuri squirmed in the embrace, grumbling.

When J.J. released him, Yuri huffed and rolled over.  J.J. was quick to spoon up behind him.  “Pleasant dreams, love.”

Yuri muttered something in response, but he was already dozing off.  It might have been in Russian.  Secure in J.J.’s arms, Yuri found he didn’t care all that much.


	4. Cut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Actors AU

“And cut!” J.J. held out his arms obediently, waiting to be unstrapped from the giant robot’s harness thing. He could hear a string of curses pick up from beside him.

“Ow, damn it, don’t pull!” Yuri shouted. “Fuck, stop that!”

J.J. smiled. “If you don’t fight them, it will go smoother,” he said mildly. He winked at the wardrobe girl helping him out of the suit. She blushed and giggled.

“Fuck you, Leroy.”

J.J. grinned when Yuri was finally out of his helmet. His long hair was tangled from wearing it for so long. No amount of braiding seemed to do anything, so he always looked like a cat that had been pet the wrong way.

“The minute we’re done shooting, I’m chopping this off.” He gave his braid a disgusted scowl. “Victor was fucking crazy to keep his hair long.”

The girls trying to fix his hair looked distressed, like they were worried about the fate of his hair. J.J. suppressed the urge to wrinkle his nose. Yuri’s hair was none of their business outside of shooting.

Instead, J.J. laughed at Yuri’s increasingly stormy look. “You should get an undercut,” he teased. “I’m sure you’d look excellent.”

“I’d rather die,” Yuri said without missing a beat. “Maybe I’ll pull a Mulan and just slice it off with a fucking knife.”

The women really looked alarmed now. J.J. snorted. “After we finish reshoots, why don’t we both go get haircuts together. I know a man, David, who is a genius with a pair of scissors.” Yuri looked tempted, but played hard to get.

“If we can finish this scene by end of day… Maybe.”

J.J. winked. “Your wish is my command, my love.”

Yuri blushed but kept his head, waving him off like the line meant nothing to him. He was nothing if not an excellent actor.

J.J. could hardly wait for their date after shooting.


	5. The Devil Wears Leopard Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Boss/Intern AU, preferably an out of the ordinary career
> 
> Note: not a Devil Wears Prada AU, I just couldn't resist the title

J.J. leaned back in his desk chair, kicking his feet up on his desk.  He flipped through the renderings he’d been presented at the last meeting, but they were all lackluster and dull.  Nothing stood out.  There were a few pieces that, although not extraordinary, were acceptable, but he couldn’t fill a catalog with nothing but “fine.”  He needed “Wow!”

His door opened, and he tossed the papers on his desk.  Leo smiled at him as he shut the door behind him.

“Anything worth making?” Leo asked, sitting on the edge of J.J.’s desk.

J.J. groaned.  “They’re good, but not great.  I feel like I need to invest in some kind of getaway or something.  Maybe if my designers get out more, they’ll be struck by inspiration?”

“Maybe,” Leo agreed.  “Or maybe I have something you’d like to see.”  He pulled a folder out of his bag, waving it with a smug smile.  “One of Guang Hong’s interns is, shall we say, confident?  He made a deal with Guang Hong to show his work to me.  And if I thought you’d be interested, I was then to show it to you.”

J.J.’s eyebrows went up.  “An intern thought all that through?”  He held out a hand and made gimme motions with it.  “I want.”

“Oh?  And what do I get?”

“My undying gratitude—if it’s worth looking at.”

Leo snorted.  “Fine, fine.  You’re going to like it.  The kid’s got spark.”

“Ooh, I like spark.”  J.J. flipped the folder open quickly.  The very first rendering was striking.  A gorgeous gown, floor length, with diagonal white tiger stripes.  The cut was bold and innovative, mixing styles J.J. wouldn’t have thought to mix.  The next was a jacket, denim but cut like a bomber jacket with leopard print detailing.  Each piece was bold and interesting.  They also all had cat prints.

J.J. smiled.  “Can he design things without cats in mind?”

“The work he’s done for Guang Hong suggests he can,” Leo said with a shrug.

“Is he in?  I want to meet him.”

Leo scooped up the phone, dialing quickly.  “Hello, Guang Hong?  …  Yeah, it’s me.  I’m in J.J.’s office.  …  Yeah, I showed him.  His gamble paid off.  …  Yeah, send him up, would you?  J.J. wants to meet him.”

When Leo hung up, he chuckled.  “Fair warning, the kid’s mouthy.  I heard him when I was on the phone with Guang Hong a few times.”

J.J. laughed.  “I like mouthy.  Why do you think I keep you and Isabella around?”

“Sentimentality?” Leo suggested.  “Anyway, I should head out so the two of you can talk in private.  Have fun, _your majesty_.”

As Leo let himself out, a young blond let himself in.  They met eyes.

“How old are you?” J.J. asked.

The man scowled.  “Nineteen.”

J.J. whistled.  “Well, points for youth, then.  You’ve impressed and surprised me.  You’re an intern?”

“I am.  Part time.”  The anger shifted rapidly to something smug.  “Yuri Plisetsky,” he provided.

“I want you to design me something with florals,” J.J. said.  “Consider it a test.”

“What did you want?  A dress?  A skirt?”  Yuri seemed to be taking mental notes.

J.J. smiled.  “A jacket.  The fabric is up to you, but it needs to involve flowers.  I want to be surprised, but it also needs to be something we could put out.  Will that be a problem?”

“When do you want it by?” Yuri asked instead.

J.J.'s smile grew into a grin.  “As soon as you can, but finish your other work first.”  Yuri nodded once, looking like he was about to excuse himself.  “If you do well, I’ll be considering you for a rapid promotion.”

Yuri’s eyes seemed to flash dangerously.  “I’m looking forward to it.”

With that, he excused himself.  J.J. laughed, delighted and eager.

* * *

Within two years, Yuri was J.J.’s top designer, next to Isabella.  He was mouthy and quick tempered, but J.J. was fond of his passion and his ambition.  While most of the time they spent together was at work, J.J. had worked Yuri up to finally accepting the occasional dinner invitation.  Although, usually it was only when J.J. could make it seem like it was about work.

Sometimes, J.J. wasn’t sure where his company would be without such a hard working and innovative designer beside him, but he tried not to think about it.  Yuri said he didn’t plan to leave, so J.J. would just have to trust him.  Three rival companies so far had done their level best to steal him away, but Yuri refused to go time and again.

Although, this time (number four), J.J. wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t take the deal.  J.J. sighed, glancing over the article in question.  Yuri had been seen at dinner with industry greats Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri.  He bit his lip, worrying the corner of the page between his fingers.

Yuri had confessed some time ago (after drinking) that he’d admired Victor for much of his life and was inspired by him to become a designer.  Who wouldn’t want to work with their idol, their inspiration?

His door flew open, hitting the wall.  Yuri strode in, tugging his tie loose.  “Fucking Victor, always trying to start shit with me.”  He grumbled something under his breath, throwing himself into the chair across from J.J.  “Meddling bastard, sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Something in J.J.’s chest loosened.  Yuri’s eyes were shining and his cheeks were flushed with his frustration.  His hair was still cropped short, pushed back off his forehead.  As always, J.J. fought the urge to run his fingers through it, to rub them along the velvety buzz at the base of his skull.

“And here I thought you looked up to Victor.”  J.J. feigned confidence, leaning as if he was unconcerned.

“The man’s a genius, but he’s also flaky and bitchy.  Katsuki’s the best thing that ever happened to him.”  Yuri sighed.  “They invited me to their wedding.”

“What?”

“You heard me.  That’s why I was busy yesterday.  I always ignore their emails and letters so they came by to ask me in person.”  Yuri rolled his eyes.  “That and they’re both fucking dramatic.”

J.J. laughed, slumping with relief.  “Thank God,” he murmured.

Yuri’s eyes flashed.  “You thought they were trying to recruit me?”  His eyebrows rose, imperious.  “You thought I’d accept?”

“Can you blame me?”  J.J. scratched the back of his head.  “I’m only human, _chaton_.”

Yuri huffed.  “Idiot.  I told you I wouldn’t leave unless you really pissed me off.”  He turned away, cheeks going a little pink.  “You were the first person to give me a chance.  That…  That’s not nothing, Leroy.”

J.J. felt warm.  “Ah, I must’ve done something good to keep such a loyal designer at my side.”

“Yeah, you have a good eye sometimes.  You’re still fucking dumb, though.  And your hair is still stupid.”  Yuri sniffed, his nose lifting.

“You flatter me, _mon petit chou_.”

“Oh, fuck off.  Maybe I’ll file a complaint for workplace harassment.”  But he was blushing, and one hand was fidgeting with the chain of his necklace, tugging lightly.

“ _Mon amour_ , you wound me.  I would never do something so base as _harass_  one of my _employees_.”  J.J. pressed a hand to his heart dramatically for a moment before winking at Yuri.  “Mild flirting, on the other hand…”

“Yes, yes, save it for your precious fangirls, would you?” Yuri looked away, lips pursed.  The blush faded.

“You know I don’t flirt with my fans, _chaton_.”

“Doesn’t stop you from flirting with everyone else.”  Yuri was tugging at his necklace again.

There had never been a better opportunity.  If he was ever going to make a move, _really_  make his intentions clear, now was the time.

“Yuri, I–”

The door slammed open.  “Boss, Nikiforov is here, and he wants to see you.”

J.J. scrubbed his hand over his face.  “What was it you called him?  A meddling bastard?”

“That’s him,” Yuri agreed.  He sounded a little breathless and a lot disappointed.  “Fucking Victor.”

J.J. shook his head.  “Tell him to wait.  Yuri and I were discussing something.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Yuri’s eyebrows rose.  “J.J.?”

J.J. took his hands between his, leaning forward earnestly.  “Yuri, the only one I want is you.”

“What?”  Yuri’s cheeks went red.

“I’m friendly, sure, but the only one I flirt with is you.  The only one I want to spend all my time with is you.  The only one I love–”  Yuri surged forward and cut him off with a kiss.  Their noses bumped, but as soon as their lips made contact, they fell into rhythm with each other.

J.J. tilted his head, releasing Yuri’s hands to finally run his fingers through his short blond hair, scratching lightly at the base of his skull.  Yuri shivered, leaning closer.

When they pulled back to catch their breath, Yuri pulled his hair.  “Idiot.  What took you so long?”

J.J. laughed and pulled him back in, biting his lip in retaliation.  They kissed for longer than J.J. intended, long enough that he was startled by the sound of the door opening again.

“Leroy, I wanted to discuss–” Victor started.

J.J. grimaced.  “Does no one knock any more?”

“Ah, this is what I wanted to discuss!”  Victor strode forward with a wide smile.  “I was just going to ask when you were going to make an honest man out of my young friend!”

Yuri’s cheeks turned scarlet, and he stood too quickly, the chair screeching as it was shoved backward.  J.J. couldn’t understand the rapid fire Russian pouring from Yuri’s lips, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care much.  Yuri was beautiful when he was angry at someone else.  Especially when he was more embarrassed than angry.

A proposal seemed a little too much too fast, but J.J. couldn’t discount the idea.  Maybe not now, but if all went well—someday.  He pressed two fingers to his tingling lips and smiled.


	6. Valentines' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017 Valentines' Day fic

“You know, Yura, as your friend, I feel like it’s my duty to tell you that if one of you doesn’t make the first move, nothing will ever happen."  Yuuri’s voice was kind if teasing.  That didn’t make Yuri feel any better.  Like he didn’t already know that.

"J.J. won’t make the first move,” Otabek said, not looking up from his phone.  “He thinks he’s lucky enough that you talk to him at all now.  He’s not going to risk blowing that.”

Yuri groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face.  “Neither of you are helping.”

“Did you bring the chocolate we made?” Yuuri asked.  “I’m sure he’d love that.”

Otabek snickered. Yuri blushed.  “I bet he would, fucking conceited prick,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, but you still _like him_ ,” Otabek teased, drawing out the last words obnoxiously.  “You want to date him and hold his hand.”

“Have you thought about pair skating with him yet?” Yuuri asked.  Yuri didn’t answer, but his face was probably doing all his talking for him.  Yuuri made a sympathetic noise.  “You’ve got it bad, huh.”

Yuri groaned.  “Whatever, I don’t need your fucking pep talks.”

“J.J. just came in through the other entrance,” Otabek pointed out coolly.

Yuri froze.  The chocolate was in his backpack, the one he was still wearing.  He just had to…

“Come on, soldier boy, or are you a coward after all?” Otabek smirked.

Yuri scowled, tugging the chocolate out of his bag before storming over to J.J.

“You wanna go?” he asked.  His voice was sharp and harsh, and he could feel that he was still scowling. 

J.J.’s expresion went through several stages: alarm, confusion, consideration, and finally understanding.  His grin split his face; his cheeks were pink.

“Are you asking me on a date, _chaton_?”

“Are you gonna say yes and take the chocolate or not?” Yuri demanded.  His face felt unbearably hot.

J.J. was still smiling that stupid adorable grin.  “Yes, of course, love."  He looked like a fucking dope, but he accepted the chocolate gladly.  "Did you make this?”

Yuri ducked his head, his bluster faltering.  “I, uh, yeah.  Katsudon showed me how.”

J.J. took one of his hands, swinging it between them.  “I’m honored."  He took a step closer.  "Could I kiss you?”

“Here?”

J.J. shrugged, unconcerned.  “If you’re okay with it.  I’m just so happy that you made me chocolate.  I didn’t think I’d get to spend today with the boy I like.”

And when he put it like that, Yuri couldn’t refuse, no matter the location or the audience.  He nodded once, head ducked and cheeks red.

J.J. cupped his cheek and lifted his face, leaning down.  Yuri squeezed his eyes shut.  J.J. kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and when Yuri tilted his face up, he kissed him on the mouth.

It was too short; when J.J. pulled away, Yuri tried to follow him for a moment.  J.J. laughed, pushing his bangs up off his face.

“Would you like to skate with me for a little while before we go to dinner?”

Yuri nodded, still dazed.  “I need to go put my skates on.”

“I’ll meet you on the ice.”

Yuri watched him start warming up with a small smile.  When he turned around, Otabek and Yuuri were already gone.  His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Beka:  You’re lucky he didn’t think you wanted to fight him lol  
Katsudon:  Have fun!  Use protection!  ;)

Yuri shoved his phone in his bag.  Assholes, the both of them.  He glanced over his shoulder; J.J. was already looking at him.  He waved like a fool.  Yuri’s heart beat faster.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: J.J. and Yuuri waiting/cheering on their Russian counterparts and maybe laughing a little with their antics

When J.J. arrived at the rink to pick up Yuri, Yuuri was already there, presumably waiting on Victor.  Both Russians were still on the ice, trading ridiculous challenges back and forth.

“They’re like little kids,” he said as he approached the outer wall.

Yuuri shot him a smile over his shoulder.  “Makes you wish you had your skates, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” J.J. agreed, laughing.  “It looks like fun.”

He leaned against the wall, watching Yuri land a particularly ridiculous combination, arms raised triumphantly.

“Let’s see you land _that_ , old man!” Yuri taunted.

Victor rose to the bait readily, picking up speed to repeat the combination himself.

“So, date night?” Yuuri asked him, eyes on the ice and his husband.

J.J. nodded.  “We’re seeing that new thriller and getting ice cream at that place down the street.”  He sighed, watching Yuri land a jump and almost immediately begin to spin.

“That sounds nice.”  Yuuri shot him a smile before turning back to Victor.  “Victor, why don’t you ever take me on cute dates anymore!”

“Because you like ordering in and cuddling on the couch with our dog!” Victor called back.

Yuri stumbled a step, switching his direction so he could face J.J. as he skated.  His expression shifted from shock to delight.  “J.J.!  Did you see that combo I landed?”

J.J. laughed.  “I did.  As expected of my Ice Tiger.”

Yuri turned back around, but he seemed to be bouncing with every step, clearly pleased by the praise.  J.J. couldn’t help the dopey grin on his face if he tried.  His boyfriend was just too cute for words.

Yuuri nudged his shoulder, snickering.  “You’ve got it bad, huh?”

“Yes,” J.J. said, turning solemn.  “I’m afraid it’s terminal.”

“Ah, young love.”

“Because you’re _so_  old.”  J.J. rolled his eyes.  “As if you and your husband aren’t the most adoring and affectionate couple I’ve ever seen.”

“Have you seen Georgi and his new girlfriend?”

“No, my timing’s always off.”

“Then, I guess you’re right.  We are the sappiest couple you’ve _seen_.”  Yuuri shot him a Look.  “When you see them, that will no longer be the case.  Victor and I can’t out cute them.  It’s not possible.”

J.J. let out a low whistle.  “Impressive.  I’ll let you know when I’ve seen them.”

“Please do.”  Victor and Yuri both made their way off the ice, still going back and forth, arguing over who did a better job.  J.J. and Yuuri both rolled their eyes, but the expressions they wore were fond.

J.J. walked over, stopping beside Yuri.  “Hello, _chaton._   Ready for our date?”

Yuri grinned up at him.  “You know it.”  He tugged J.J. down by his shirt collar, apparently impatient for his kiss hello.  J.J. cupped his cheek and leaned into it happily.

When they pulled apart, Yuuri and Victor were complaining about the display, loudly.  As if they weren’t just as bad.  Yuri flipped them the bird, kissing J.J. once more for good measure.

All J.J. could do was laugh.  (And kiss him back.)


	8. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr user bakaramia, based on her SUPER CUTE ART ([here](http://rachello344.tumblr.com/post/161520941279/bakaramia-%E3%81%8A%E4%BC%91%E3%81%BF%E3%81%AA%E3%81%95%E3%81%84))

“Look, I’m trying to take your stupid movie seriously,” Yuri complained. “The least you could do is _pretend_ to be paying attention.”

J.J. laughed.  His head was heavy and distracting on Yuri’s lap.  “I _am_ paying attention.  Your lap is just so comfortable, _chaton_.  Can you blame me?”  He batted his eyelashes, teasing.

“Suit yourself, but if you fucking fall asleep on me, I will not hesitate to draw all over your face.  In sharpie.” Yuri forced himself to look back to the hotel TV.

He really didn’t know why they were bothering with the movie.  It was something J.J. liked when he was younger, but they hardly needed an excuse to just lounge around together in Yuri’s hotel room.  The competition started tomorrow; everyone was de-stressing and relaxing in their own ways.

When Yuri looked back down, J.J.’s eyes were shut and his breathing was deep. Cautiously, Yuri touched the sides of his face.  J.J. slept on, peaceful and sweet.  Yuri held his breath, running a careful hand through J.J.’s hair.  It was exactly as soft as he always thought it would be. When he wasn’t in public, he apparently didn’t do much to style it.

Yuri froze.  J.J. didn’t consider hanging out with him as being in public.  J.J. felt comfortable with him.  Fuck, he was _asleep_ with his head _in Yuri’s lap_.  Even after Yuri threatened to draw on his face.  Yuri huffed.  He was going soft.

He pushed J.J.’s hair back from his forehead.  He looked so much nicer when he wasn’t using that ridiculous persona. Spending time with him like this made up the best parts of his travels.  Sometimes Yuri couldn’t believe he used to hate J.J.

Especially not now that he…  Yuri’s face felt hot, thinking about his feelings.  He tried to bury them, but with J.J. so cute and so close, it was harder than usual.  He bent slowly, intent on his forehead.

J.J. snored once, loudly.  Yuri straightened up, face flaming and heart pounding.  He pressed his hands over his face, groaning.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed under his breath. He shifted back, pins and needles shooting up his leg.  “Oh, _shit damn_ , J.J., get up, my leg’s asleep.” He shook J.J.’s shoulder, but he didn’t budge, just mumbling something in his sleep.

Yuri huffed, but got out from under him, heaving J.J. back closer to the head of the bed.  He looked down at him, biting his lip.  They didn’t have anywhere to be tonight…

Mind made up, Yuri turned his ringer on and set his phone on the nightstand. He curled up beside J.J., yawning. Jetlag was the worst.

As Yuri was falling asleep, he heard a soft chuckle and felt an arm wind around his waist.  When he blinked slowly up at J.J., he was met with a fond and drowsy smile.

“Go back to sleep, _chaton_. It’s just me.”

Yuri nodded, relaxing as J.J. pulled him closer.  He was the perfect nap temperature, so Yuri snuggled closer, enjoying the warm weight of J.J.’s arm against his back.

When they both started getting texts from other skaters asking about dinner plans, J.J. muted both of their phones and curled back around Yuri, one hand resting on his stomach.  Yuri didn’t protest, leaning back into J.J.’s chest and going back to sleep.


End file.
